Tweeny Witches: Warm Water Trick
by Lord of Altair
Summary: Arusu and Eva play a gave of truth or dare and things get a little messy. Rated for crude humor.


The Warm Water Trick-Tweeny Witches is a trademark of Studio 4C and Keita Amemiya. I'm not planning to make a profit off of this nor do I own any of the characters.-As the door opened, a silent groan creaked from it as a small pool of light poured into Sheila's room. From the hallway, Arusu peered inside. She knew Sheila was asleep, because the oldest of the witches snored really loud. She glanced at Eva and smiled."What will you pick Eva? Truth or Dare?""I choose…dare." Eva replied as quietly as she could, making sure not to wake up Sheila."Okay Eva." Arusu grinned. "I dare you to fill this bowl up with warm water, so we can stick her hand in it.""Umm…Arusu…what does sticking one person's hand in warm water do?""Oh ho, you'll find out soon enough." Arusu giggled as Eva filled up the bowl with warm water."You know Arusu, it seems a little unfair to Sheila. We didn't even get her permission.""You think she would let us put her hand in water to begin with?""Eh…no.""Okay, then let's try it." Arusu whispered. "Besides, we're playing truth or dare and once you make a dare, there is no backing out on it."Like a stealthy pair of bandits, Arusu and Eva made their way to the other end of the room. Thankfully, Sheila kept her room clean and spotless. There was nothing for the girls to trip on or knock girls reached the bed and knelt beside it. Sheila was on her side, facing them. Her shiny lavender hair fell across her face and would blow away whenever she exhaled. The pajamas she wore consisted of a pair of silky dark violet pants and a tight yellow top with a cute Mina fairy on the front. Eva recognized it as the one Sheila bought recently. What if something happened to the new outfit? Will Sheila wear it again if anything were to happen to it?"She's making this way too easy." Arusu whispered as she crawled closer to the side of the bed. Sheila's hand brushed up against the wooden floor. It was the perfect opportunity for Arusu and Eva to try their trick. "Eva, give me the bowl."Eva gave Arusu the bowl of water and watched the auburn haired witch drop Sheila's hand into the bowl. "Perfect!""What's next ?" Eva asked."Just you watch what happens." Arusu replied as she and Eva backed off and sat on a nearby box of clothes. A pool of pale moonlight flawlessly illuminated the young sleeping beauty. If anything were to happen, Arusu and Eva would have a perfect view."Nothing's happening…" Eva whispered in disappointment."Just you wait Eva. I bet something's going to happen soon."Forty minutes have come and gone. Nothing happened yet, but little did the girls know that the trick might just work. "Uhh.. Arusu, what does putting a hand in warm water do?""Uh….uh…" Arusu stuttered nervously as she suddenly heard a soft tinkling sound. "Look Eva!""Oh my god…" Eva sighed nervously as she saw a wet spot forming on Sheila's crotch. The spot traced it's was from Sheila's backside to her legs. The wet circle started to get bigger and puddle worked its way up Sheila's chest and down passed Sheila's knees. The urine started to drip all over the wooden floor and made a wide puddle form beside the bed. "Oh crap."Arusu and Eva started to feel nervous as the last drips of urine hit the floor. "Let's get out of here Eva."Eva nodded as she picks up the bowl of water and takes off with Arusu, closing the door behind her. "Eh…sorry Sheila."-It was now morning. Sheila finally wakes up. As she sat up on her bed, she notices both her pajamas and bed are soaking wet. "Oh dear…"As Sheila steps down, she slips on the puddle and falls to the ground. As she got a whiff of all this liquid, she notices it to be her own urine. "God damn it, this can't be. I'm a big girl. How can I wet the bed like this?"Sheila grabs out her witch outfit and a clean, dry pair of panties. "ARUSU! EVA! Can you please do me a favor?"Arusu and Eva had a look of discomfort on their faces. "What's wrong Sheila?""I made a great big mess in my room." Sheila sighs. "I want you two to clean up a mess I made in the room. In the meantime, I'm going to take a shower to clean myself off.""Yes Sheila." Arusu and Eva groaned as Sheila shuts the bathroom door, gets undressed and steps into the shower."I hope those girls didn't try that old hand in warm water trick on me." Sheila thought to herself as she started to wash up. "If they did, they are both going to be very, very sorry."Fin


End file.
